The Void Lord
Note I decided to use heading this time just for testing purposes :) you guys can give me some new ideas and some tips when making an article :) The Beginning It was a beautiful summer day. I decided to play Minecraft on my phone since there were weird things happening on my PC. I made a new world. The sun was shining brighter than ever. There were flowers and trees everywhere. It was a great and positive day. I started collecting wood and had made some tools. I gathered some food and started to build a shelter for the night. I explored a cave and had found some coal and iron. I mined them to get more resources. But there were more below me so i started mining them. The Strange Occurrence When i mined them there were more below. I kept on mining them but the void appeared. I only mined 6 blocks below and there were also no bedrock. I felt uneasy by that. I mined in another spot to see of the same thing would happen. Unfortunately, it did. I felt like quitting the world but i decided to explore. After exploring in the cave i found more minerals. I was deeper down bellow and that's where i found diamonds it was below me so i mined it. But as soon as i mined it i fell through the void. I forgot that everything below me is the void. When i fell in i was stuck in the void and what it made it weirder is that i wasn't dying. Weirder enough, i could walk in the void which was not normal. Since i could walk in the void, i started exploring the void to see if there is something inside the void that no player has ever seen before. I felt more uneasy and had the feeling that someone was watching me walk through the black empty endless void. The Encounter With The Void Lord I walked in the void for 3 minutes and i couldn't seem to find anything but darkness. I was about to quit but i saw something in the corner of my eye. I looked to see what it was. It was a player with almost the same color as the void and with red eyes. I got more uneasy and got scared. It was looking at me directly. I tried to move at a different direction but it kept on looking at me whatever direction i was at. I decided to go near it without any regrets. I was finally near to it. It didn't seem to do anything. I got out my sword and started to attack it. But it didn't take damage. But it said in the chat revealing it's name. Void_Lord: you shouldn't have done that I chatted "Who the heck are you?!" Suddenly, he disappeared. I couldn't move and i tried quitting but the quit button wasn't working. Then my game crashed and there was a text saying "NEVER ENTER MY PLACE EVER AGAIN OR ELSE YOU'RE DEAD" after the terrifying encounter with the player. I was traumatized for weeks and didn't play Minecraft. To this day, i still haven't played Minecraft and i will never will after th encounter. Category:Creepypasta Category:Moderate Length Pastas Category:Entities Category:Void